


Evaporated

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Evaporated

There are a lot,  
Of things Clint had decided,   
Not to do when,  
He joined Shield.   
One was to have a family.   
It would be a liability. 

Any dreams he had,  
Were evaporated,   
When he became an assassin.  
His whole life was full og,  
Blood and corpses.


End file.
